


Good Life

by loveandpeace



Series: For Worse or For Better [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, No Angst, Time Skips, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: Oikawa Tooru wasn’t the type of Omega to get jealous very easily. After all, he had everything he could ever want: a loving mate, an adorable son who hung on his mother’s every word, and a starting position on Japan’s national volleyball team. However…“Hajime,” Tooru whispered against his ear. “I want another pup.”The Alpha’s eyes snapped open.





	Good Life

Oikawa Tooru wasn’t the type of Omega to get jealous very easily. After all, he had everything he could ever want: a loving mate, an adorable son who hung on his mother’s every word, and a starting position on Japan’s national volleyball team. However…

“Congrats, Ushiwaka!” Bokuto crowed, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

Ushijima Wakatoshi nodded his head, the smallest hint of a smile apparent. “Thank you,” he murmured. “It was quite the surprise to both Satori and myself, but nevertheless we are both very happy with the news.”

“That’s great!” Kuroo’s grin was wide and infectious as he slapped a hand against Ushijima’s back. “I bet Usagi’ll be excited too when you tell her.”

“Yes, Satori wants us to surprise Usagi with the news of his pregnancy at her birthday, which isn’t too far away.”

Oikawa kept his back turned to the group now crowded around Ushijima, trying to give the appearance that he didn’t care about the Alpha’s good news. Inside though, he was seething. How was it that Ushiwaka of all people was happily mated and expecting a second child? What had he ever done to deserve not just one pup, but now two?

Tooru grumbled under his breath. “We get it, we get it. Ushiwaka and Sato-chan are knocked up! Good for them!” He immediately regretted saying what he was thinking, suddenly feeling all eyes on him. Ah shit… Oikawa blinked and quickly slapped on a quick grin, throwing up a peace sign and laughing. “I’m joking, of course! Pregnancy is happy news for sure! The best! Even if it is _Ushiwaka_ that’s celebrating it.”

Ushijima relaxed, giving a slight nod as the sarcasm went completely over his head. “Thank you. I’m glad you think so as well, Oikawa.” The rest of their team appeared less than sure about Tooru’s words.

“Hey, Oikawa…” Daichi cleared his throat. “Are you-”

“Well, I’m exhausted! I’ll be off now!” And before anyone could say a word, he sprinted out of the gym, ready to go home and be with his family. That would do the trick, all he needed to do was find his loving mate and adorable son and all would be right with the world. A hand slowly moved upwards, rubbing across his flat abdomen as his mind began to drift into unwelcome territory and Tooru swallowed hard.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach refused to leave.

 

* * *

 

Hajime knew something wasn’t quite right with his mate when he arrived home from a shift at the hospital. Tooru never refused milk bread, ever and Hajime thought he was doing Tooru a favor by surprising him with a box of his favorite treats. Tooru merely took a look at the box before giving him an insincere smile.

“Thank you, Hajime! You really are the best mate, aren’t you? I’m not in the mood for milk bread, so Takato, why don’t you eat some of these for Mommy?”

Chocolate eyes brightened. “Uwah! Thank you, Mommy!” The four-year-old cheered and snatched the box out of his mother’s hands, immediately tearing into one of the sweet treats while Hajime watched with a frown.

“Tooru, hey, are you alrig-”

“I’m starving! What’s for dinner?” Tooru snapped, smoothly cutting his mate off while padding into the kitchen, Hajime close on his heels.

Okay… Something was definitely wrong, but Hajime wasn’t about to question anything just yet. He’d give it some time before stepping in, but it wasn’t long before they were able to ease into the norm, having dinner, conversation which included everyone talking about how their day had gone, and finally getting Takato ready for bed.

Hajime watched with a soft smile as Tooru read one of Takato’s favorite stories to him and their son fought sleep as hard as he could, but eventually his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing turned to soft, even breaths. Tooru leaned over to place a gentle kiss to their son’s forehead and quietly crept out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Tooru’s fingers slipped through Hajime’s and the Alpha led his mate down the hall toward their bedroom, ready to get to sleep as soon as possible himself. It would be a busy day at the hospital tomorrow and he would need all the sleep he could possibly get.

He could sense Tooru was on edge, but unless the Omega talked to him about what was on his mind, Hajime figured it could wait until he was ready to talk. Hajime was so close to falling asleep, on the cusp of that dreamless slumber…

“Hajime,” Tooru whispered against his ear. “I want another pup.”

The Alpha’s eyes snapped open. He heard that wrong, right? But as he flipped over onto his side, watching the way his mate gnawed on his lower lip, he realized that maybe he hadn’t really misheard what Tooru said. What… the hell was he talking about?

“Tooru,” he let out a heavy sigh, much too tired to deal with his mate’s latest tangent.

“I’m serious! Takato’s going to be going to school soon! And I just…”

Hajime sighed hard, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really wasn’t ready to deal with this, not now. “Tooru, we’ve talked about this before and you said you didn’t want to seriously discuss having another child until you were ready to retire.” And it was true. There had been a time shortly after Takato’s first birthday that Hajime had wanted his son to have a sibling close to him in age, but Tooru quickly shut him down saying they were both far too busy to look after two young pups. Hajime had eventually agreed since he was still finishing up his residency at the hospital and Tooru was extremely busy with the national team.  

“That was then! Back then isn’t right now, and now I want another pup!” Tooru poked his lip out in a pout, as though that would entice his mate to miraculously agree to his demands. “Hajimeeeeee,” he whined, crawling closer to his mate.

“But you said you didn’t want to deal with another unplanned pregnancy.”

“This pup wouldn’t be unplanned,” the Omega huffed, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We’d actually be trying to get pregnant this time!”

Takato had been nothing but a blessing to both their lives and they loved their son unconditionally, as unexpected as he had been, but Hajime just wasn’t sure what to think about this sudden desire for another child. He loved his mate and the idea of having another child did appeal to him, but he also knew him far too well.

“What really brought this on?”

Tooru let out an affronted squawk, a palm slapping against his chest. “I cannot believe you would think I have anything but the purest intentions! I am downright offended, Hajime!”

The Alpha groaned and flopped back onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. Again, he was too exhausted to deal with this…

“…Sato-chan is pregnant. Did you know?”

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. Hajime pulled his face out of the pillow, cracking an eye open to study his mate. “I didn’t, but it does explain why he’s been acting off lately.” He shuffled until he was sitting right by his mate, leaning his head to rest against Tooru’s shoulder while he listened.

“It’s crazy,” he weakly laughed. “Why does it bother me so much? I mean, yes, everyone else has had pups since I had Takato… Kuroo and Ken-chan have two of their own, and Refreshing-kun and Dai-chan have the triplets, and now Sato-chan and Ushiwaka,” Hajime wound an arm around Tooru’s waist as his voice trembled. “I don’t know why it bothers me that I don’t have another one.”

Hajime stayed silent, knowing better than to interject when he himself had no idea how Tooru was feeling about the lack of another child.

“I know I’m not ready to retire yet, but I keep thinking it might be nice to give Takato a brother or sister…”

“But is it really right to have another pup, just to try and keep up with everyone else we know? How would that be fair to a second pup or to the son we already have when you hardly get to see him right now as it is?”

Hajime knew by the way Tooru winced that his mate knew he was right. “Tooru,” he slowly began, nuzzling his face against the crook of Tooru’s neck. “I want you to really ask yourself if you’re ready for another pup, and really think hard about it. If you absolutely want one to the point that you’d be willing to retire right now and raise one, then we’ll start trying as soon as you stop taking suppressants. But,” he paused, waiting for Tooru’s full attention to be on him before he continued. “If you really aren’t ready to give up volleyball yet, then I don’t think we should have another pup.”

The Omega sniffled before nodding once. “Y-Yeah, I guess you’re right. It wouldn’t really be fair to Takato since we’re both so busy…”

Hajime hated to see his mate hurting so much, but they both knew deep down that the timing just wasn’t right. “One day,” he chuckled, kissing his mate’s temple. “It’ll get here before we know it. Besides,” he yawned and moved to lie back down. “Let’s try to get Takato grown some before you decide you want to scar another pup with your irrational belief in aliens.”

There was a sharp gasp, followed by a sound smack. “MEAN! Mean, Hajime! You’re the worst! Our children should be aware of the unknown out there! Better to believe in something real like extraterrestrial life rather than some dumb lizard like Godzilla!”

The Alpha chuckled under his breath. “Love you too, Tooru.” It wasn’t long before the Omega quit his grumbling and curled himself around his mate’s back, burying his face right against Hajime’s neck, and the Alpha reached to entwine their fingers together.

They’d have another pup someday, but for now, Hajime was content to enjoy the family they had so far.

 

* * *

 

“C’moooooon, Mom! I don’t wanna miss Takato!”

“Slow down, Yoshio!”

There was grumbling from the eleven-year-old and Tooru grinned at the familiar Hajime-like frown that marred the boy’s face.

“But Mooooooooom!”

“Listen to your mother, Yoshio.” And just like that, their son immediately clamped his mouth shut and nodded vigorously.

It never ceased to amaze Tooru how similar both their sons were to Hajime in personality. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he had always hoped to find just the tiniest bit of himself in his sons. His features softened as Hajime grinned and ruffled at Yoshio’s hair while the boy laughed.

True to his word, Tooru retired from the national team after the 2028 Olympics and demanded that he and Hajime immediately try for a second child. The Alpha hadn’t complained one bit. It had taken several months after going off his suppressants and contraception, but finally Tooru was pregnant with the pup he had longed to carry for so long. The pregnancy hadn’t been easy, but the end result was worth it when Takato had beamed down at his little brother and swore to protect Yoshio no matter what.

Now here they were, so many years later, their older son in his third year and soon to go to college, and their younger son soon in his last year of elementary school.

“There he is!” Yoshio pointed to a court where his older brother was along with the rest of his team. “TAKATO!”

The Alpha teen blinked before glancing up at the stands and grinning at his family. He quickly waved up at them before turning his attention back to his teammates. Tooru couldn’t be prouder of his older son for wanting to follow in both his parents footsteps and was an extremely talented setter. He had already been scouted to join a prestigious college in Tokyo and Yoshio was already saying how much he wanted to be just like his big brother.

“Wow! Look at Takato! GO TAKATO!”

Tooru and Hajime glanced at each other as their younger son jumped up and cheered his older brother on, smiling at each other before turning their attention back to the game. “Look at that form, Hajime! He obviously gets it from me.” Tooru’s chest puffed out in pride.

“ _Sure_ ,” Hajime rolled his eyes, grinning all the while. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> No angst for once! I don't know how I did it! I'm pretty much done with the majority of wedding planning, so Ima treat mahself by writing cute, fluffy oneshots! Don't get used to the fluff, cause there's plenty of angst to come! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more oneshots and short stories in this universe!


End file.
